


Snowmelt in Steam

by Arendeller



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendeller/pseuds/Arendeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the Snow Queen even enjoy a hot bath? Anna was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmelt in Steam

Anna closed the door to the royal baths and began unbuttoning her nightgown. Playing in the snow with Olaf and Sven all day while Elsa was giving Kristoff ice sculpting and geometry lessons and chilled her to the bone, so cold even her wintertime favorite, a cup of steamed milk and chocolate, hadn't warmed her up inside.

Anna opened the faucet and hot water spilled into the large marble bathtub. She tested it with her finger and finding it far too hot opened the other side of the faucet to mix in a little cool water. "Olaf would think this was pretty funny", she thought to herself as steam rose out of the tub and filled the room. Anna opened the last button on her nightgown and hung it up on the clothes tree against the wall next to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and shifted back and forth to see if she could tell whether her breasts had begun to swell now that she was bringing Arendelle's new prince into the world.

Anna cupped her breasts in her hands and looked down at them. Though plump they were still perky; her soft pink nipples stood out firmly and proudly from her body, She didn't notice that they had increased in size at all, but she thought to herself "It's only been a month since my birthday". That night she and Kristoff had slept together. The royal astronomer had told her the lunar calendar coincidentally made that night the best chance she'd have of being with child before the new year arrived.

 

Putting aside the thought of her body changing to feed her baby, Anna pulled down her bloomers and then hung them on the hook next to her nightgown. She picked up a bar of the lambs fat soap she and her sister had washed with since they were small girls along with a washcloth and stepped toward the tub. Anna put the soap and washcloth down on the side and tested the water with her finger again. Neither too hot nor too cold, she had got it just right. Anna turned off both sides of the faucet and slipped her foot into the water.

The heat penetrated her and drove away the cold of the snowy day. Anna immediately felt better and set her other foot in the tub. In the mirror she could see face flush red as the steamy bath warmed her blood, capillaries opening up and letting go of the heat they'd jealously guarded from the icy winter.

Anna stepped down into the tub and rested herself against the ledge inside then took her left braid in hand and untwined her hair, then did the same with the right. Anna lowered her head into the water until her nose was only just above the water line and then tilted her head back. It felt so good to come in from the cold. "Elsa would probably hate this". she thought, and relaxed her entire body, letting herself float to the surface of the water, only her face stuck out.

Just then, someone rapped at the door to the bath. Anna's eyes shot open and she lowered her body into the water. Thinking it was merely one of the staff, she asked "who is it?" Elsa walked into the baths wearing her nightgown. "I was hoping you were in here. I remember when mom used to give us baths in here when we were children. Can I join you?", she asked Anna.

 

Anna quizzically looked off to the left for longer than she could tell from counting and then cocked her chin up out of the water. "Sure, you can, uh, join me. Come on in, the water's hot", she said.

Elsa stepped over to the tub and stuck her finger in. Anna was actually surprised that the water didn't freeze around it. "Elsa must really be getting her power under control", she thought to herself.

"Ooh, you weren't kidding. That's a hot bath little sister. Exactly what I needed after

spending all day with Kristoff talking ice", Elsa said to Anna as she removed her nightgown and bloomers and hung them next to her sister's on the clothes tree. Elsa strode over to the tub and put her legs in, first the right, then the left. Anna couldn't help but sneak a look at the mat of platinum blonde hair above Elsa's legs. It was so beautifully iridescent it stood out even against her sister's milky white complexion. Anna could feel her cheeks reddening again and looked away as Elsa slipped into the tub and rested on the ledge opposite her.

Elsa kicked at the water languidly, breaking the surface with her toes and making small waves that broke around Anna as she floated in the water. One kick went too high and sent a tiny wave right into Anna's nose.

"Elsa!", she cried out!.

 

"Sorry, Anna", Elsa said looking up from her side of the bath. "Let me make it up to you", she continued as she stood up and walked over to Anna's side of the bath. "I just got caught up in the fun of having a hot bath. It's been years since I even bothered taking one. I used to freeze them all the time. Come sit by your big sister and I'll soap up your back for you."

Anna stood up and went to her sister. Elsa had already taken the wash cloth from the side and lathered it with the soap. Anna sat in front of her and pulled her hair to one side to let her sister soap up her shoulders and her neck.

Elsa rubbed the soapy cloth against her sister's skin. The rich fat of the lambs made thick and heavy bubbles that floated on the surface of the water and did not break easily. Elsa blew some of the bubbles across the surface of the water and smiled as they flew away from her. She had so missed bath time with her sister; one of the memories she cherished most from the childhood they'd shared before the accident in the ballroom had driven them apart for so many lonely years.

"I missed this, Anna. Just you and me together in the water. I never started freezing things until... that day you got hurt. I wish it had never happened. I wish we'd been able to grow up close to each other, like this", Elsa said, solemnly. Anna turned around and faced her. "Let me do it for you now", Anna said, and Elsa switched places with her on the bathtub ledge.

Anna worked up a fresh lather on the cloth and then noticed that her sister had forgotten to unbraid her hair. "Elsa, you should let down your hair. It'll never dry all braided up like that", she said.

"Oh? Ah, you're right, another thing I never had to do when I was by myself", Elsa replied, and with a shake of her head she unfroze the tiny ice crystals that held her hair in place. It fell in long strands around her shoulders and Anna's hands. Anna separated them into two large bundles and shifted them over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa sneezed and Anna thought "Wow, I've never seen that before". "You're coming down with a hot, huh Elsa?", she said, "Get it? A hot? Because the cold doesn't bother you?"

Elsa just wiped her nose with her finger and sat there silently in front of Anna. Anna took the lathered wash cloth in hand and began soaping her sister's shoulders. Though Elsa said hadn't had a bath in 15 years Anna didn't notice that she had any appearance of dirt or any smell about her.

 

"Stand up and let me do the rest", Anna said. Elsa stood up before her and Anna looked right into sister's backside. So milky white it was almost translucent, her skin glowed pink from the hot blood vessels underneath. Anna reached up and washed Elsa's sides with the soapy cloth. She noticed that she could see her sister's breasts slightly from the side. Larger than her own, they were as pink as the rest of Elsa's body, and hung more heavily in gravity's pull.

Anna tried to forget the effect her sister's breasts were having on her and returned to soaping up her lower back. Anna noticed that here, too, Elsa was more developed herself. Elsa's posterior was shapely, neither particularly firm or loose but bounced pleasantly and did not jiggle when the flesh above it shifted.

"Um, all done, Elsa. Do you want to do me now?", Anna said. Elsa turned back around and Anna found herself staring into her nipples. Paler than her own, the pink buds on Elsa's bosom didn't stand out as much against the skin of her breasts, which in the steamy heat of the bath had flushed with blood and almost begged for a caress like overripe apples desperate for a bite.

Again trying to forget the long-forgotten sight of her sister's body, Anna put her knees on the ledge and rested her breasts against the side of the tub. Her nipples hardened slightly from the relative cold of the sill. Elsa scrubbed her back in return and ran the soapy cloth gingerly up Anna's sides. Elsa rinsed the cloth off in the hot water and made a fresh lather in it and started on her sister's lower back. She daringly brought it lower, and lower, until it was in question whether Elsa was still washing her sister's back or had moved on to Anna's dainty hindquarters.

"Um, Elsa", Anna interjected, "That's my butt".

 

Elsa, lost in the glory of such intimacy with another person after so many years, pretended not to notice, and washed her with more enthusiasm. "Elsa, what are you doing", Anna said, not with concern but with wonder, as Elsa fondled her backside through the wash cloth. She was using both her hands now, molding her fingers around Anna's hips and almost gripping them.

Anna raised her knees from the ledge and turned around to find Elsa's face streaming with tears. "I'm sorry, Anna", she muttered. "I don't know what came over me. It's just been so long". Elsa stepped back from her sister and began sobbing. The water around Elsa rapidly formed into ice. Quickly, Anna did the only thing she thought would prevent her sister from accidentally freezing them both in the tub.

Anna kissed Elsa, full and hard on the lips. It was not a sisterly kiss, the kind shared between siblings in the naivete of their childhood, it was a kiss to prove the bond of love between two adults. Anna clasped Elsa in her arms and held Elsa's mouth against hers. Anna felt the ice melting around them. She held Elsa against her for as long as she could. About to lose her breath, Anna released Elsa and bolted to the faucet to let more hot water into the bath.

"I'm sorry, Anna", Elsa said again.

Anna looked into her eyes with pained sympathy. "I know what it's like to have my sister back after so long, too. You don't have anything to be sorry about", she said. Anna waded over to her sister and took Elsa's hand in hers. "We can be as close as we want to be, now", Anna reassured her, and leaned into kiss her once more.

Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's and squeezed her hand tightly. Anna could feel Elsa's body trembling against her. Anna put her arm around Elsa's shoulder and pulled her sister closer. Their warm, wet, bodies against each other, Anna felt Elsa's trembling stop. Anna opened her eyes and looked into her sister's tear-streaked face. Elsa's relaxed her eyes.

Anna drew back and held both of Elsa's hands. With a loving squeeze she urged her sister to open her eyes. "Elsa, please look at me. I love you", Anna said. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and saw Anna holding her hands with a warm smile across her face. Being around Anna relaxed and comforted her, and her anxiety rose away from her like steam. "Anna, I'm sorry", Elsa said.

"I told you there's nothing to be sorry about. We're sisters. We're supposed to love each other. Whatever that means to you, it's fine with me", Anna comforted her. "Can I hold you a little longer? It felt so good to be next to you I didn't want you to let me go", Elsa asked. "Of course, Elsa", Anna replied, and hugged Elsa around the shoulders, and nuzzled her wet hair against Elsa's neck. Elsa's breasts were hot against Anna's, and Anna could hardly believe her sister, born with the power to conjure ice out of thin air, could be so warm.

 

"We don't just have to hold each other, Elsa", Anna whispered softly. "You can touch me however you want, there's no shame in it", Anna said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

Elsa raised her hands to Anna's sides and then, with great care, fondled her sister's breasts. Though she had never felt any breasts but her own until this moment, Elsa felt Anna's were perfect. Elsa cupped Anna's pale breasts in her hands and tenderly squeezed them. She released them and they fell against her chest and jiggled like two delicious lumps of custard shook loose from their cups falling on a plate.

Elsa saw the soapy wash cloth floating on the water's surface and held it against her sister's breast. She lovingly stroked Anna, carefully cleansing her skin with the lambs' fats' frothy bubbles. Elsa took the cloth in her other hand and did the same to Anna's right breast. The pleasant feeling of Anna's skin against her hand when Elsa bunched the cloth up between her fingers to clean underneath her sister's beautiful breast was the most wonderful she could remember feeling in her life.

"Anna, can I wash you under your arms", Elsa asked her sister. Silently Anna rose her arm into the air. Elsa opened the cloth again and scrubbed her sister's underarm. When she had finished both, Elsa stopped and gazed at her beautiful sister. Anna's skin glowed in the candlelight of the bath chamber's chandelier. Strands of beautiful strawberry blonde stuck against her neck and fell around her shoulders. Elsa reached out for them and caressed Anna's shoulder lovingly.

"Anna, what else can sisters do together?", Elsa asked.

 

Anna thought to herself for a moment and summoned up her courage; "Elsa, have you ever, um, touched yourself when you're in bed at night?", Anna asked. "Touched myself? I've felt my body before, yes, doesn't everyone?", Elsa replied. "No, that's not what I mean. Have you ever touched yourself... inside. When Kristoff does it to me it feels amazing", Anna explained.

"You mean between my legs? I've felt things there before but I never knew why. Does it feel good to touch yourself there?", Elsa asked. "Well, I can show you how it makes me feel. Just watch me and do whatever I do", Anna said, and climbed the side of the bathtub.

"I like to start like this", Anna said, as she spread her legs until Elsa could see the finely stranded nest of hair between them. Anna reached between her thighs and, cupping her hand against the mound of her womanhood, rubbed up and down upon it. Anna took her right breast in her other hand and rubbed the heel of her thumb against her soft, pink, nipple, then stroked circles around it with her thumb. In the steam rising from the water Elsa could not see it, but Anna's nipple began to harden under her touch.

Anna separated the fingers of her left hand and clasped her index and ring fingers around the soft mound and squeezed gently. Her thighs twitched and she inhaled deeply through her nose. Anna rested her middle finger in the cleft between the petals of her femininity and stroked her fingers up and down.

Anna explored beneath the petal of her womanhood with a fingertip and felt the moisture within her growing. She extended her finger beneath the lip and shifted it to the side. Anna quickened the pace of her rubbing with her index and ring fingers and began rubbing at the peak of her petals with her thumb.

Anna felt the nub beneath the peak begin to harden and rise from its hood like a rabbit peeking out of its burrow to see whether winter's frost had yet left the ground green and wet. She stroked her thumb around it just as she did the nipple of her breast, but counter-clockwise. Anna's breathing increased more sharply and she penetrated her finger into the cleft between her lips. Anna curved her finger toward her hand and stroked at the inside of her body. Her hips twitched this time and Anna spread her legs further.

 

Elsa approached closer to see what lay between her sister's thighs. She could see the pink flesh of Anna's body spread open by her fingers. It fascinated Elsa to see her sister like this, pleasuring herself right in front of her.

Anna stroked her thumb around the nub with growing intensity, never touching the nub itself but nudging it with the soft flesh it nestled upon. Anna began breathing faster and faster, stroking against herself with her finger and squeezing her lips hard.

Elsa watched as Anna stroked the hard, red, nub with her thumb directly, and then suddenly Anna began crying out. Ragged breaths came between her high-pitched squeals.

Elsa watched, fascinated, as Anna's legs shook and she lifted her hand away from herself, her arms trembling. Anna curled her chin toward her chest and breathed deeply, her hand clutched her breast tightly and left faint, red, marks behind as she lifted it away. Anna finally opened her eyes, and with a dreamy expression said to Elsa, "That's what it feels like when you touch yourself inside".

Elsa had never seen another person in the nude as an adult until this day and had never dreamt she would see her sister spasming in joy before her very eyes while she cooped herself up in her room for all her lonely years. "It was certainly something", Elsa said. Anna tilted her head off to the side and looked longingly at her sister. Elsa's pale breasts were already ruddy from the heat of the bath but now her entire chest had flushed pink. Anna thought to herself how much more beautiful her big sister was than she likely realized.

"Wouldn't you like to try it now?", Anna asked her. Elsa nodded to herself slightly and turned around to climb the side of the tub. Anna stole a peak at her gorgeous behind as she rose from the water. It was as flushed as the rest of Elsa's body, rosy and glowing in the light from above.

Elsa began much as her sister had, snaking a hand down between her thighs and rubbing the mound she found there, but thinking about what Anna had done next, Elsa rubbed the heel of her palm against the place where her lips met at the top.

Elsa squeezed her mound between her fingers, fiddling through the fine platinum patch of hair covering them, and ground her palm against the top of her lips. Soon the hooded nub lying beneath expressed itself and Elsa felt her whole body shiver. She ground her palm down more intensely and it happened again. After a few seconds the pressure had become too pleasurable to bear and Elsa removed her palm from her body. "This is amazing", she looked up and said to Anna. "You feel like this every night?", she continued.

 

"Well as good as it feels, when I let Kristoff do it, it's even better. He's got really powerful hands", Anna replied. "Why don't you try rubbing your finger between the lips?", Anna continued.

Elsa stroked her index finger down the thin separation she could feel between the lips of her petals. It was wet, and not wet from the bath, but felt viscous. Elsa drew her hand away and looked at her finger. A film coated her finger. Her curiosity overcoming her shame, Elsa tasted it. It was sour and musky, and slightly acidic. Elsa wondered if Anna had ever tasted her own body in this way and looked over at her sister. Anna had cocked her eyebrow and looked at Elsa quizzically. "Not what you were expecting, Snow Queen?", Anna said.

Elsa realized she didn't even know how to reply and continued running her finger up and down the thin separation, then, as Anna had, began lifting the lips apart. She could feel herself getting wetter. Elsa's amazement grew.

Elsa sunk her finger deep into her body and probed at the dampness of her insides. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. The walls of her body were hot and moist, and she could feel more of the moisture seeping out from the opening.

"Just curl your finger up into your hand", Anna explained. Elsa did as she instructed and rubbed against the inside of her body with her finger. With her left hand she grasped her breast as Anna had and squoze it tenderly. Her hand was cold was resting on the cold marble and her breast felt hot. When she touched her nipple with her thumb, a shock went through Elsa's body. She started upright and let go of her breast. Focusing on the flower of her womanhood, Elsa slipped another finger inside herself and curled it against the damp flesh.

Anna looked on with interest. She had always limited herself to but a single finger inserted within her body, but being the elder sister Elsa was no doubt capable of greater things, she thought.

Elsa nestled the hard nub in her lap between the first two fingers of her left hand and continued to explore her interior with the other. She stroked the nub between her fingers and found the sensation more bearable than the grinding of her palm. She quickened her pace and soon she was shivering again. Elsa withdrew her fingers from inside and clutched at her breast again. This time she found the pressure on her nipple less intense. Her mind focused on the hard nub below.

Elsa lifted the fingers caressing her nub from the fine nest of her shining blonde hair and squoze it directly, rubbing her fingers in circles around it. Immediately she felt her pulse quicken. Elsa's chest began to shake as her breaths came on top of each other. Elsa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt an incredible wave of energy crash over her. Her toes curled and she gasped for breath.

"Haaah, haaah", Elsa moaned as her body shuddered from her sensitive touch. "Haaaaaah!", she screamed as like an icicle spearing her body a shock shot through her lower body. Her entire body twitched. Elsa released her breast and ceased rubbing her nub, which was now too sensitive even to touch.

 

Elsa lost her seat on the side of the tub and fell into the steaming water beneath. Landing on the ledge, water splashed up into her nose and she snorted it out. Opening her eyes, Elsa panted and met the gaze of her sister. Anna still looked on at her contentedly, her eyes half-shut, and smiled.

"Only thing feels better than that is chocolate, huh", Anna said. She lowered herself back into the tub as well and waded over to her sister's side and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Elsa smiled at Anna and breathed through her nose. "I wish you'd told me about this a long time ago", she said. It would've helped me pass the time better than keeping my nose buried in books or looking out the window".

Elsa turned to Anna and said "Thank you for showing me how good I could feel."

Anna looked into her sister's eyes. "It feels even better when someone else does it, Elsa", she said, and leaned in to kiss her sister on the lips. "Do you want to do it together?", Anna said with her lips still pressed against Elsa's.

Elsa laughed, tickled by Anna talking into her face. She pressed her lips against Anna's and kissed her in return, opening her mouth she felt her sister's hot breath inside. Anna tilted her head and leaned in toward Elsa. She got up from the ledge and stood in front of her sister. Anna put her hands on Elsa's breasts and rubbed her fingers around Elsa's nipples. Elsa leaned forward and pushed Anna's head back until it almost touched the water, then put her hands around Anna's back and tickled her way down her spine until she was holding her sister's wonderfully soft rump.

Elsa fondled her sister below the water and felt Anna release her left breast and begin trailing a hand down her stomach. Anna toyed with the curly hair below Elsa's waist, taking a lock between her fingers and twisting it around and releasing it. Feeling spurred on by her sister's advance, Elsa flitted her tongue into Anna's mouth, feeling around the inside of her lips. It felt almost as good as it had to put her own fingers inside herself.

 

Anna began to rub her hand against her sister's crotch under the water. Elsa could feel herself growing wetter inside again. Excited she plunged her tongue into Anna's mouth and found another extending toward her.

Anna's met Elsa's tongue with her own and led it in a passionate dance. She twirled around her sister's daring pink visitor and let it in a waltz around the corners of her cheeks. Elsa loved the way Anna's tongue played with her and kneaded her sister's plump backside with her hands.

Anna rubbed her sister's silky mound and felt around her soft petals for the smaller lips which lie beneath. With her second and third fingers Anna caressed the separation between the petals and felt her sister's dewiness growing warmer than the cooling water circulating from the bath's surface to the bottom.

Anna squeezed Elsa's mound with her outer fingers and slid her two inner fingers into her sister's body, separated them, and lovingly stroked the inner walls of her soft canal. With her thumb Anna sought out Elsa's nub and rubbed the flesh above it. She pushed her hand up and down between Elsa's legs and charmed the nub forth from its hood. With the bottom of her thumb Anna teased her sister. Drawing her inner fingers against the inside of Elsa's body Anna began coaxing forth the magic she had shown Elsa, she was overjoyed at knowing that her sister, who had gone so many years not knowing the pleasure of her own body, had now been awakened and brought into a new world of joy by her own love.

Elsa released her sister's smooth and wonderfully soft rump and explored between Anna's legs with her fingers, hoping to repay her sister's kindness in turn with her own skill.

Elsa found the hair between her sister's legs delightful. Less curly than her own its silken strands could be gathered between the fingers and teased out straight. Elsa loved the way her sister felt, and reaching down between her thighs she found Anna eagerly anticipated her touch and had grown puffy and flushed hot with blood.

Elsa rubbed along the outside of Anna's petals, delighting in the knowledge she and Anna could be so close after so many years apart, and that with so little effort she could excite another person into such joyous feelings as she had discovered that day. Elsa found her sister's lips and rubbed a finger along them tenderly, not wanting to hurry the loving feeling of the moment along and squander it in the passage of a few seconds.

Elsa set her two inner fingers amidst Anna's lips and drew them along the inside, penetrating no deeper than her fingertips. Again and again she rejoiced in her sister's heat and the growing dewiness that met her touch.

Elsa could feel excitement overcoming her. The sensations of Anna's playful manipulation of her body made Elsa feel like she was melting from the inside out. She felt Anna quicken the rubbing at her insides and her hard, red, nub and did the same in kind. Anna began moaning and Elsa felt her breath hot against her face as Anna separated their mouths and drew a breath then fell back into Elsa to kiss her once more. Anna twisted her head right and left trying to find the depths of Elsa's mouth.

 

Anna's body quivered and bowed. Her heartstrings loosed an arrow and it flew to Elsa's hand, striking true at the nub she had conjured from its hood. Anna clenched her legs around Elsa's hand, her thighs coaxed her sister's fingers deeper into her and then, as suddenly as if a dam breaking forth from a trickle to a torrent, Anna felt waves of pleasure crashing over her. She threw her head back, thrust out her chest, and cried out. Her hips bucked and drove Elsa's fingers into her. Anna shuddered and shook for several moments and then, breathing shallow and sharply, released Elsa from between her legs.

Elsa felt the wellspring of pleasure within her give forth as well as Anna squeezed her breast and her mound, her hands gripped with passion, and she too shuddered with amazement as the incomparable warmth of love spread over her like a down blanket falling upon her.

Elsa separated her hips and her legs trembled. She could feel something rising inside her, and like steam the pressure shot up from her legs out of her throat and she screamed out of joy, so loudly they could've heard it in the castle above, as the crescendo of love broke.

Anna released her grip and took a seat alongside her sister on the ledge. She felt so proud of herself at having given Elsa the knowledge of self-love. Anna leaned back against the side of the tub and stretched her arms out. She tilted her head to the side to look at her sister, who was similarly reclined, and smiled.

Elsa turned and smiled back at her sister. The steam rising from the bath lifted around them and carried away all the tension in their bodies as they relaxed against the side of the tub. Elsa thought that she had never felt so relaxed before in her life, not even at the peak of the north mountain as she had first let her powers flow freely so many months before.

Elsa looked up and said "I love you, Anna. It's been so long since I felt this good about myself. You'll be an amazing mother".

"Aww", Anna cooed, forming her mouth into an O. "If your door hadn't been between us I would've showed you how much I loved you years ago", she said.

"Well, I can promise you, Anna, nothing is ever going to come between us again, ever. Now about this Christmas gift you wanted - should I have the bedroom repainted and refurnished or just redecorated? There hasn't been a prince growing up in this castle since dad was little", Elsa replied.

"We don't have to talk about that now, Elsa. Let's just enjoy this bath before someone comes looking for us", Anna said,

And so the Queen and Princess of Arendelle sat beside one another and let the gentle heat of a winter's bath swirl around them. All was well in the Kingdom of Arendelle. A choir of local villagers gathered in the great hall above. Once the sun set they were to sing all the beloved carols of the season. Elsa and Anna would be expected soon. For now they simply relaxed.

The End


End file.
